En mi corazon viviras
by nagini27
Summary: Un one shot de Severus y Hermy, espero que les guste, es super romantico.


Esa noche no podía dormir, ni aun con la poción que había tomado, ya no le hacía efecto, sabía que había otras pociones, que aunque más complicadas, eran más efectivas, aunque para él, el príncipe mestizo; no había poción que le fuera difícil, pensó en elaborar una de ellas, pero aunque las hiciera, no estarían listas esa misma noche, de todas formas tendría que esperar, estaba escrito que esa noche no dormiría, así que decidió salir a dar una vuelta por los pasillos a ver si encontraba alumnos infringiendo las normas de la escuela, que estuvieran fuera de su sala común a esas horas de la noche. Al pasar por afuera de la torre de astronomía escucho un ruido, y pensando que esa era su oportunidad de bajarle puntos a alguna casa, entro a la torre con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, pero se sorprendió al ver quien era la persona que estaba allí, era quien menos se esperaba, en un rincón, sentada en el piso, con las rodillas dobladas y la cabeza metida en ellas, se encontraba Granger, la sabelotodo insufrible de Gryffindor, ya estaba saboreando los puntos que le quitaría a su casa rival, cuando volvió a escuchar el ruido que escucho antes en el pasillo, pero esta vez se dio cuenta que no era un ruido; era más bien un sollozo, y cuando comprendió que era lo que estaba pasando, algo en su interior se hizo añicos, sintió la necesidad de proteger a esa chica con su vida, sintió el deseo de abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, sintió eso que hace casi 18 años creyó que no volvería a sentir nunca.

COMO ME APENA VERTE LLORAR…

Se acercó despacio y tratando de no hacer ruido, se agacho a su lado, no sabía que estaba haciendo, pero ya no podía detenerse, acaricio su cabello con ternura, entonces ella levanto la vista, no lo había escuchado llegar, y se asustó cuando se dio cuenta de quién era, de todas las personas que podían haberla encontrado tenía que ser precisamente el, quien más la odiaba después de Malfoy, pero cuando su mirada se encontró con los ojos oscuros de su profesor, el miedo se fue, había algo en esos ojos, una ternura infinita que nunca antes había visto en ellos, y que para ser honestos creía que su dueño no podía sentir, él le ofreció su mano para levantarse y ella no dudo ni un segundo en tomarla.

TOMA MI MANO, SIENTELA….

Una vez de pie, ella se dirigió hacia el ventanal, trato de hablar, de dar alguna explicación de su estado, por alguna razón sabía que podía confiar en él, pero no salieron las palabras, solo pudo emitir un nuevo sollozo, por lo que él se acercó, y la abrazo por la espalda en un gesto de mera protección.

YO TE PROTEJO DE CUALQUIER COSA….

Con delicadeza la volteo hasta quedar frente a frente, de nuevo sus miradas se encontraron, la de el con un brillo que hace mucho no tenia, y la de ella todavía inundada de lágrimas, poco a poco acerco las manos a su rostro, sintió su suave piel, y con los pulgares seco lo que aún quedaba de aquel llanto.

NO LLORES MAS, AQUÍ ESTOY.

Aun la tenía en sus brazos, ella se había refugiado en su pecho, a él le parecía un sueño, algo inimaginable, ella era tan bonita, tan pequeña y frágil, como una muñeca de cristal.

FRAGIL TE VES, PEQUEÑA ESTAS…..

No quería soltarla, sentía la necesidad de tenerla en sus brazos, de protegerla de todos y de todo, sobre todo de ese pelirrojo, que aunque ella no lo había dicho, sabía que era la causa de sus lágrimas, pero eso iba a cambiar, con ese pensamiento la estrecho más fuerte; ahora él estaba ahí para protegerla.

QUIERO ABRAZARTE Y TE PROTEGERE…..

No parecía que a ella le molestara estar así, al contrario, por alguna extraña razón sentía que ese era su lugar, no quería alejarse de él, se sentía segura en sus brazos.

ESTA FUSION ES IRROMPIBLE…..

Una vez más se miraron a los ojos, y entonces ella supo que ya todo estaría bien, que a su lado nada podría hacerle daño, que ya no había porque llorar.

NO LLORES MAS, AQUÍ ESTOY.

Estaba amaneciendo, tenían que despedirse, pero ninguno de los dos quería hacerlo, el tomo de nuevo su rostro entre sus manos y deposito un suave beso en sus labios.

EN MI CORAZON, TU VIVIRAS, DESDE HOY SERA, Y PARA SIEMPRE AMOR….

Ella sintió que todo le daba vueltas, era eso que siempre había soñado y que nunca llego a sentir, ni siquiera con ron, y no se iba a conformar con esa probadita, se apretó más contra él y abrió un poco sus labios para ofrecérselos por completo, y el no desaprovecho la invitación, introdujo su lengua y comenzaron un juego que los lleno de sensaciones, nuevas para ella, y olvidadas para él, después de lo que ambos les parecieron años, se separaron, aun con sus frentes pegadas, él no quería irse, pero tenía que, en unos minutos más los alumnos comenzarían a despertar y podrían encontrarlos, ella lo entendía, pero no quería dejarlo ir, ahora que lo había descubierto, a él, al verdadero Severus Snape, no le importaba lo que los demás dijeran, él ya era parte de ella y lo seria por siempre.

EN MI CORAZON, NO IMPORTA QUE DIRAN, DENTRO DE MI ESTARAS, SIEMPRE.

A partir de ese día comenzaron los encuentros, la mayoría de ellos en la madrugada y casi siempre en la torre de astronomía, ese era su lugar, tenían que ser a escondidas porque ambos sabían que si alguien los descubría no los entendería.

NO PUEDEN ENTENDER NUESTRO SENTIR….

Ella quería gritarlo, contarles a todos lo feliz que era a su lado, pero él le pedía que esperara, solo hasta su graduación, después de eso ella dejaría de ser su alumna, y podrían estar juntos aunque a nadie le pareciera bien.

NI CONFIARAN EN NUESTRO PROCEDER…

Él siempre pensaba en lo que dirían los demás, en las diferencias entre ellos, las casas rivales, la edad, pero ella le hacía ver que aun con esas diferencias, en el fondo ellos eran iguales, el uno para el otro.

SE QUE HAY DIFERENCIAS MAS POR DENTRO, SOMOS IGUALES TU Y YO.

Ya no podían separarse, faltaba poco para el fin de curso, per a ellos los días se les hacían eternos, ella moría por entregarse a él, quería ser suya en todos los sentidos, tenía miedo de perderlo, pero él le decía que ya nada los separaría, ella ya vivía dentro de él, y su corazón le pertenecía a ella por completo.

EN MI CORAZON, TU VIVIRAS, DESDE HOY SERA, Y PARA SIEMPRE AMOR…..

Cuando llego el día, después de la graduación, ella fue hacia él y se enredó en sus brazos, los demás no podían creer lo que estaban mirando, era simplemente imposible, o se había vuelto loca o el la había hechizado, ella pensó que lo aceptarían, pero no fue así, todos le dieron la espalda, ella esperaba apoyo, pero lo único que encontró fue rechazo.

NO ESCUCHES YA MAS, QUE PUEDEN SABER….

Aun así ellos se amaban y eso era lo que importaba,

SI NOS QUEREMOS, MAÑANA Y HOY….

Sabían que con el tiempo entenderían.

ENTENDERAN, LO SE.

El llego a decirle que a lo mejor su destino no era estar juntos, que el la dejaba libre para que pudiera estar con sus amigos, para que fuera feliz como lo era antes de dar a conocer su relación.

TAL VEZ EL DESTINO TE HARA PENSAR…..

Pero ella ya no podía ni quería vivir lejos de él, si, extrañaba a sus amigos, era difícil estar sin ellos después de vivir tantas cosas juntos, pero por nada del mundo lo dejaría a él, él era ahora su vida entera.

MAS LA SOLEDAD TENDRAS QUE AGUANTAR….

Si sus amigos la amaban y extrañaban como ella a ellos, entenderían, sería difícil, pero entenderían.

ENTENDERAN, LO SE….

Y mientras ellos dos estuvieran juntos, todo sería más fácil.

LO HAREMOS MUY JUNTOS PUES…..

Poco a poco sus amigos se fueron acercando de nuevo a ella, se mostraban reacios, pero cuando entendieron que ella era feliz a su lado se dieron por vencidos y todo fue como antes, ellos no podían ser más felices, ahora su felicidad era completa, se amaban y ya no había nada que les impidiera vivir su amor, por siempre.

EN MI CORAZON, CREEME QUE TU VIVIRAS, ESTARAS DENTRO DE MI, HOY Y POR SIEMPRE AMOR.

A veces alguien los señalaba en la calle y murmuraban sobre ellos, pero ya habían aprendido a ignorarlos, no necesitaban más que estar juntos, y saber que siempre se tendrían uno al otro.

EN MI CORAZON, NO IMPORTA QUE DIRAN, NO SUFRAS DENTRO DE MI ESTARAS SIEMPRE, AQUÍ SIEMPRE, PARA TI ESTARE SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE Y POR SIEMPRE, SOLO MIRA A TU LADO… YO ESTARE SIEMPRE.

Siempre juntos, uno al lado del otro.


End file.
